The Captains Desires
by CarmiWorm
Summary: The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Linebeck x Link - Note: This book will contain mature content. Please be 18 . There will be male x male or BL content in this. You have been warned. Read at your own risk. - This takes places in the plot of Phantom Hourglass. If you have not played the game you will be slightly confused but none the less you will be fine.
1. The 'So Called' Great Captain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda Phantom Hourglass or any Legend of Zelda games. I also do not own any of the characters, names and/or any thing to do with Legend of Zelda. I only take credit for the fanfic that I made and the plot I thought of. Please support the official release of Legend of Zelda series and Daiki Iwamoto / Nintendo.**

 **So I want to give a bit of background before getting into the story.**

 **This takes place in Phantom Hourglass if you haven't already been told. If you have never played/heard about the game you will be a bit confused. Please read the wiki of it to help clear yourself of any confusion.**

 **This will begin when you first meet Linebeck in the Temple.**

 **Note: I will be doing this in Linebeck's POV but will be switching it off to Link every so often. I will inform you when I do switch off. Enjoy~~~**

* * *

Chapter One - The So Called Great Captain.

 **Linebeck's POV.**

I am in big trouble now.

I so happened to dock here because I heard of a map that would lead me to the Ghost Ship that is told to be carrying treasure. The second I heard treasure I hopped on my ship and came to this island as fast as I could.

It's every ship captain's dream to find treasure. Who doesn't like bucket loads of rupees? Getting to the island was no problem. I asked the locals here if they heard about any clues as to where can I find info about this Ghost Ship. Sure enough at this milk bar I heard there was a run down temple that had the answers I was looking for.

Not missing a single second, I took a deep drink of my glass and ran out before hearing anymore.

Maybe I should of stayed a bit longer to of heard the part of when the man said 'The temple is cursed by the Ocean King and anyone who goes there has their life drained from them in seconds.'

You would think they'd of said that first.

Luckily for me before my life got sucked right out of me, I must of landed on a safe-zone. Guess these purple flooring are the places where this blasted temple doesn't suck the life right out of you.

Bad news on top of all this? I set off a booby trap. Now I am stuck as prisoner here in this temple.

Just my luck.

I know no one's gonna come running to a cursed temple to save my ass. I sigh as I look around the small room that has me caged in. Nothing to really help me here.

I was about to kiss my life goodbye when I heard something. It sounded like a voice. Don't tell me this place is haunted too? I shake from even thinking about a ghost being near me.

Wait. I hear footsteps.

Before I can hear anything else I see a little boy in green. Green? Really? Of all the colors you wear that? I shake my head, praying this wasn't an illusion. I call out to him.

"...Hey!"

I guess he heard me but doesn't see me. I call out louder. "...HEY!" This time I got his attention as he walks over to me a little.

"You! Kid! Over here, kid!" I wave my arms around to make sure I got his attention. I see something move around his head in the distance and see that he looks away from me to see it.

"I'm talking to you! You came at the right time!" His attention goes back to me now.

"You're lucky you found me! Lucky for me, but luckier for you. Now help me!"

He broke eye-contact with me. Fuck. Was I really that unclear to this squirt? I start to jump up and down as I yell at him. "Hey, are you LISTENING? I said, HELP!"

Before I could say anymore, a fairy come fluttering towards me. "What is he screaming about?!" Oh god not her again.

I met this puffball when I was looking for hints about the Ghost Ship with the locals. I happen to meet this old man and this annoying fairy telling me they won't help me and it's dangerous. I just scoffed at them and went on to the next person.

"Yea look listen. I need your help so HELP me!" The fairy lets out a annoyed sound before going back to the green boys side. He says nothing just nods his head.

"Look I need you to pay attention to me, it's important!" I explain that I got stuck here and that I need to get out of here to find my treasure and get back to my ship. He just nods. Annoying enough, the fairy butts in.

"Why should we help you? You look fine!" I explain to the fuzzball that I happen to have sprained my ankle getting stuck here or else I would of busted out like the cool guy I am. She scoffs at me and I snap.

"It's not like you can do much. I am talking to the kid. Now will you help me? Help a poor guy out." Hoping the whole 'being hurt act' worked on him.

He nods his head. Bingo~

He was about to come closer to me before I stopped him. "Wait! Before you do anything else, I have to warn you about this temple. It sucks the life right out of you." The boy was about to say something when the noisy fairy cuts him off.

"YOU'D THINK YOU SHOULD'VE SAID SOMETHING IMPORTANT SOONER?!"

I laugh through my nose. If I'd of said that in the beginning, the little boy would've peed himself and ran like the coward he would. "As you can see it doesn't suck the life out of you all the time. For some reason if you stay on these purple tile-like flooring you'll be safe."

The fairy gives out an angry sound. She must be very overprotective of this kid. I wonder why?

The boy dashes as fast as he could to the opposite side on the big room, to the right side, onto the safe tile-like flooring.

"Yes! Very good now find a way to break me free!" The kid runs off to a different area where I can't see him. I can hear him let out a grunt of pain when he leaves the safe-zone to get onto the next one. I kinda feel bad for him.

Wait. Me? Feeling sad for someone? The great captain Linebeck? HAH!

I heard a loud metallic sound as the cage spike that were keeping me prisoner were gone. I look around.

"I'm free? That little squirt really did it." I grin big as I stare right at the exit and scream 'FREEDOM!'

I run out of the blasted temple and run til I am at my ship, not stopping for anyone.

I gasp for air as I bend over, holding my knees. A few moments later I get up and look around. No sign of the kid huh? Did he make it?

I tense up. Why am I of all people getting mushy for a kid? I straighten up and laugh. "Like I'd care for a lil pip squeak like him!" I can feel my stomach turn a little as I say that, knowing that I am clearly lying to myself.

I stand there beside my ship looking out towards the sea. What if he needs help? I can feel myself thinking bad thoughts before I hear a angry fairy yell at me from behind.

"WHAT THE HELL LINEBECK?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOUR ANKLE WAS SPRAINED?!" She sounded furious. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Was I really worried for that kid?

I turn around and look at the fairy, playing that my feeling were hurt by what she said. "Ex-CUSE me?! I so happen to have merely hopped out of there with barely my life! I had to come down here as fast as I could for my ship!"

She gives me a very angry look. I press on. "Any captain worth their salt knows that their ship is first priority! You understand don't you kid?" I look at the kid and he simply looks at me.

I wasn't expecting for him to reply to me, let alone speak. But he does.

"Yea."

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand. I wasn't expecting him to answer. His voice threw me off guard. He just looks at me with those big eyes of his. Keeping a straight face.

I turn to face my ship, mumbling something as I hide my face from shock and embarrassment. He sounded pretty cute for a shrimp.

I shake my head. What are you saying!? I hear a familiar voice boom from the distance. "I see you already found Linebeck." I look to see the old man from before that was with the fairy.

"Grandpa! Yea we found him!" I grin to hear the fairy being pleased to of found me. Then she changed her voice to a more annoyed and evil sound. "Oh we found him alright."

I look at the fairy angry. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean huh!?" She turns around and barks back, "IT'S EXACTLY HOW IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU COWARD!" We both break off into a big argument and after a few insults and curse words were thrown out, the old man bashes his huge stick onto the port ground, making it echo really loud.

We both turn around to see him. "Enough you too!" I look at the little kid who is chuckling next to the old man. I couldn't help but smile a bit. So even he can smile.

"...-Are you listening!?"

I snap my attention to the old man, "Huh? Oh! Yea, sure." The old man smiles. "Good. Then it's settled then!"

I stare at him blankly. "Wait what?"

The old man laughs, knowing I agreed to something that I wasn't paying attention. "You are going to take this kid to find the Ghost Ship to save his friend."

My jaw drops.

"WHAT? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!" The old man shakes his head. I see the kid holding a map of some sort. I snatch it out of his hands to see a old sea chart. I scoff.

"What the-? This is useless! How will this help me find the Ghost Ship!" I chuck the paper at the old man and I turn away from him and cross my arms. The old man shakes his head and fans out the map before bending over to show the kid.

"Let's see if the young boy can figure it out." I eye the map from the distance and shake my head, "Listen old man. There's no way the-"

"I got it." He says softly.

I turn around to see him holding the map up to me and the old man. My jaw drops again. How did he...? I shake my head and snatch the map from the kid again and look at it hard.

I stare at the old man then the boy, narrowing my eyes when I look at the boy. "Oh and it's Oshus. Not 'old man'." Said the fairy so high and mighty as if this old man was of royalty.

I roll my eyes and look at the old man smiling.

I roll the map up and stuff it in my coat. Man this sucks. I look at the kid who is just staring at me. I can feel my cheeks heat up. "W-well I can't have you coming into my ship not equip! It's a dangerous place out in the sea! You need-"

I look at the kid who's back already has a sword in place. I grit my teeth, hating how they're one-upping me.

"Do you have a shield?" The boy stares at me honestly and shakes his head. I sigh. "I'll wait here. You go get yourself a nice shield at the tent over there. I think I remember seeing one about your size..." I mumble.

The kid smiles slightly before running off, fairy fluttering after him saying to be careful. I sigh heavily, "I'm guessing the puffball is part of the whole 'green-kid-in-tights' package, huh?" I fall back, pressing my back onto the ship's side.

The old man nods, laughing.

Before I knew it the kids was already back with a wooden shield on his back. He nods his head at me, notifying me that he is done. I sigh loudly.

"Ready to set sail?"

* * *

 **Chapter juan done! qwq I really hope you liked it. Yes I know some of the dialog in the game was used for this fanfic but it was purely used for non-profiting use. I hope you like this version!**

 **I made Link out to be more of a quiet and innocent child. ( Though he is quiet to begin with ) As for Linebeck? A pure to pure ass in this fanfic BUT he will gradually change just like in the game. Like how he becomes more... Caring. C: etc.**

 **That's all for now. Ciao ?**


	2. The Know It All Captain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda Phantom Hourglass or any Legend of Zelda games. I also do not own any of the characters, names and/or any thing to do with Legend of Zelda. I only take credit for the fanfic that I made and the plot I thought of. Please support the official release of Legend of Zelda series and Daiki Iwamoto / Nintendo.**

 **Just finished chapter juan, why not start two? x3 Lets get right to it**!

Chapter Two - The Know It All Captain

 **Linebeck's POV**

I hate this already.

Why do I of all people have to be stuck with a kid and a annoying pet fairy. Its like I was last to pick the stick so I now have babysitting duty. What a total rip.

By the time I got the ship to start and off into the great sea, the fairy was already nagging at me. I just tuned her out and let the sounds of the wave drown her out.

After awhile she left me alone. Thank god. I was left alone in and in peace. I let out a sigh and start to hum as I steer the ship.

I turn around, away from the wheel to grab my telescope when I see the little kid watching me from the distance. I fall on my ass as I let out a yell.

"What are you doing?!" It was bad enough you're here on my ship. Now you're stalking me?!

The boy looks at the floor, sad. I sigh and get off the floor and pat myself down. "Don't be scaring me like that."

The kid nods and dashes off to the lower quarters of the ship. I felt bad now. I didn't mean to yell at him, but man the kid scared me. I go back to steering the ship from rocks and other things out at sea.

[ **A hour passes. Noon time.** ]

I turn the wheel to the hard right as I slam my foot on the wooden deck, "Oi!" I slam my foot a few more times before I hear the door swing open.

"We're not deaf Linebeck!"

I grin. "Wanna test that?" I can hear a giggle come out of the kid before the fairy start to nag at me. Guess I deserve that.

"So why did you call us out?" I pluck on the fairies wing and toss her away from my face. "Hello. Don't distract the driver." I tease out to the fairy.

"And I wasn't calling to _you_ fuzzball. I was talking to the shrimp to come out." The fairy grumbles something and flutters away angrily.

"Alright listen kid. I'm going to teach you how to drive this bad boy. But ONLY for awhile. I don't trust you know a thing about ships." The boy just listens.

I cough awkwardly and gesture for the kid to come over. "Stand in front of the steering wheel." He practically hops to me and does what he is told.

I bend down to his size and squat beside him and look out to the sea. "... Yea okay. You're awfully small for a kid. How old are you anyways? Don't you got any parents kid?"

I get up as I go reach for a stool or something for the boy. When I do find a stool I walk back to him and place it in front of the wheel.

"I don't know."

I laugh through my nose, "What do ya mean 'You don't know'?" He just stared out into the sea and said in a small voice I never heard anyone say, "I don't know."

I look at the kid from the side as he still looks out to sea. I bend over and grab him from his sides and lift him onto the stool. He's a bit heavy.

The minute he got ahold of the steering wheel, it was like he was doing it his whole life. His face becomes so serious and emotionless. Its like he was one with the ship. The kid was a born natural.

I laugh. "You got skill kid! I'll give you that." The boy grabs his hat and pushes it down so his bangs cover his face.

"Well I'ma go down to the control room so just bang if you need me. You do know where you're going right?"

He nods. "Isle of Ember."

I nod to him and walk down the steps to the living quarters where I see the fairy looking at my maps and charts.

"Well what are you doing in my living quarters?" I hear a 'Eep!' come out of the fairy as she tries to play it off that she was not doing anything.

I shake my head, "Don't break anything puffball." I walk out of the living quarters and into the control room. I got the easy job. All I gotta do is 'break' and 'go' while the pip squeak has to do the tough part.

After what seems to be hours down here I hear a soft thudding sound from above me. I put the ship on 'break' and head to the deck.

I see a pleased boy in green and a excited fairy. "We're here! We're here!" I look out to see a huuuuuuge volcano on a semi-big island.

"Whoa. Nice work getting here. I see the ship is still in one piece!" The fairy flys in front of my face. "Why did you let Link drive this by himself?! Its dangerous for a child!" I laugh.

Link? Was that the kids name? Well it does fit him to a 'T' I suppose.

"He did fine. Now you two run along and do... Do whatever you guys have to do." The fairy looks at me with a questioned face.

"Are you not coming?" I swallow hard, trying to come up with a excuse fast. "I-i have to-"hg

"Ciela. Linebeck has to do somethings in the control room, isn't that right, _Linebeck_."

I shudder as I nod my head, agreeing with him, "Y-yea." I cough. "Yes I mean. I have many things to do in the, uhh, control room." I watch the fairy shrug and flutter off ahead of Link.

I just was the two from their backs. I shake my head and slap my cheeks together hard. What was that!? Was I imagining it? No. I clearly heard it right. But- AHHHHHHGH

I march into the control room flustered and confused. Why would he say my name like that!? I don't know how to express it but it was like he was egging me on. I don't know.

I bash my forehead onto the desk and sigh a moment later. I should get dinner ready for when they get back...

[ **Hours later. Late evening now.** ]

 **Link's POV**

"You were so brave Link! You went through that whole Fire Temple like a champ I am so-"

"Really Ciela. It was nothing really. Though that boss really did a number on me."

"Are you alright? I know I keep asking but I-!" I cut her off, "I feel fine."

Before we got on the ship, I could smell the fried fish and squid in the chilly evening air. I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

"I bet it does smell nice but wouldn't _eating_ it be better?"

I open my eyes to see Linebeck grinning at me. I smile a little. "Yea."

I hop in the ship as Ciela goes off to stuff her face in. I go to the table that isn't occupied by Linebeck's messy things and place my belongings down.

Linebeck stands behind me, peering over my shoulder to see what I'm doing.

I smile and continue what I am doing.

"That's new." I nod my head and pick up the heart container I got when I beat the boss. "Yea."

He looks more as I organize my items in a bag. I do this for a few more minutes before finishing and heading to the warm little pit Linebeck has made to make the fire to cook the food.

I get a bit of everything and lay on my back on the deck and look up at the sky. So pretty. The sea and sky are beautiful.

I munch on the food and enjoy the night. I turn to see where is Linebeck and he has already started to cruise the ship off into the big sea. I look at the stars as they shift away. I hear the calm waves crash onto the ship and I take it all in.

Its time like these I wish to share it with someone. To see if they get me. To feel like how I am, at peace.

I watch Linebeck steer for who knows how long. He's mesmerizing. The way he moves and looks out to the sea is a really nice view of him.

I look at him. He's about 5'10, maybe his mid 20's? Early 20's? The man got big hands. He scared me when he picked me up to place me on the stool. He is strong despite his thin attributes.

Linebeck turns to look at me and I just stare. He shifts awkwardly and coughs. I get up and head to were Ciela was snoring at. I smile as I carry her in my palm.

"Will you be dropping anchor soon?"

He nods his head. "I am." I nod my head. "I'll head to bed first. Night Linebeck."

I waited for a response, when none came I began to walk into the living quarters to sleep on the bench before I heard I heard him.

"Night... pip squeak."


	3. The Soft-Hearted Captain

**Jesus Crist I need sleep.**

 **Here is your third chapter. It's 2am and**

 **I am writing this, so forgive me for the bad grammar.**

* * *

Chapter Three - The Soft-Hearted Captain

 **Linebeck's POV**

After saying goodnight to Link I found a safe place to drop anchor near a small island and head to bed down at my living quarters. I shuffle into the huge room and see Link sleeping on a bench right outside my private room.

I look around and see Ciela sleeping on his hat, sound asleep. I shake my head and head to my room and shut the door.

Man I am beat.

 **[ The next morning. ]**

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING OLD MAN!"

I scream as I fall out of bed in a panic. I hear Ciela laughing her ass off and I grit my teeth in anger. "Get out you nasty bug!" I whack her to leave my room.

I get off from the floor and untangle myself from my blankets. I walk towards my dresser naked and pick out my usual outfit.

Sleeping naked is good. I prefer the freedom.

I head to the deck once I am all dressed an ready to head out. When I open the door I see Link sitting on the rails with the fairy. They seem to be talking about something good cause Link is flustered.

I walk over to them and speak up, "What are you two talking about so early in the morning?" Link turns to look at me and blushes hard. I raise one of my eyebrows up in curiosity.

"Linebeck~"

I regretted ever coming over here when I heard the fairy say my name. "What do you want now."

The fairy grins as she shakes her head. "Oh, nothing~ I was just simply curious as to why you have _love_ marks on you." The fairy grins even more as I blush a bit.

I look at Link for a sec to see him blushing as he looks at the floor board. I try to sound cool as I play it off. "Even I can have a lover too, puffball." I tort out.

I turn around and start heading to the upper deck area. "A-anyway, we are gonna set sail to the next island."

 **[ Rewind to when Linebeck was barely waking up ]**

 **Link's POV**

I was sitting on the rail when I turn and see Ciela flutter out of Linebeck's room. I give her a questioned looked as she grins big.

"Hey hey Link. Linebeck has some... He has some love marks all on his body!"

I stare at her. "What's that?" Ciela grins more as she nudges me a bit. "They're like kiss marks. You know what that means?" I shake my head.

She leans in and whispers quietly in my ear, "He had _s-e-x!_ " My face grown completely red as I cover my mouth. "W-what?"

Before I could say anything, Linebeck's voice booms from behind me, making me jump. "What are you two talking so early in the morning?" I blush as I turn to look at him. He gives me a questioned look but I just look at the floor.

I can't face him. After what Ciela said, I can't look him square in the face. I was so lost in thought that when I snapped into focused, Linebeck was already walking away.

I let out a breath and look at Ciela. "What? Don't you want to know who it is? The person who Linebeck likes?" I just look away and Ciela shrugs as she wanders off.

After awhile of cooling down my thoughts, I head to where Linebeck is. He's just casually steering. He gives me a side glance, "Need anything? It looks like you want to ask me something."

I blink. How did he know? "Oh, uh, yea I did." He looks at me.

"Well. Spill the beans shorty. I don't have all day."

I nod. I would just tell him but I'm a bit embarrassed. I fidget around a bit. I know what sex is and all. I got the gist of it but I don't know a lot. I mean I'm like 12.

But I am curious. To what is it and Linebeck's lover. I wonder how you can make love marks.

"Link?"

I look up to Linebeck who was a few inches from my face. I beam and turn away. "N-nothing!" I dash out and go in the living quarters.

Oh gosh he was so close to my face.

I shake my head and breathe in deeply. Relax. Why am I getting all mushy around Linebeck for?

I look around the room to see where Ciela is at. She's not in here? I hear a giggle coming from Linebeck's room. That sounds an awful like Ceila's laugh.

I push the door open to see her go through what looks like some papers. "Ciela?" She freezes and looks at me. "Oh no."

I give her look before I hear footsteps coming not far behind me. Oh no.

Ciela makes a run for it, flying out of the window that so happens to be open. "You're on you own!" I stand there with my jaw open. She ditched me?! What kind of helper is that!?

"What are you doing."

I froze. Oh god. I'm so scared.

"I said... what are you doing." I felt him tug at my ear as I let out a yelp. He forced me to turn to face him.

He looked so pissed. I thought I was gonna piss myself.

He glared at me and leaned in close to me. "What do you have to say for yourself." He tugged harder at my ear and I whimpered softly.

We both looked at each other shocked. Did that sound... come from me? Linebeck blinked at me. I blushed hard.

What is this weird feeling?

Linebeck's face eased up as he narrowed his eyes. "W-what?" I stutter out. He slowly pulled on my ear again making me whimper a bit louder.

I cover my mouth an blush hard. What the-

Linebeck took his hand from my ear and pressed his lips against it. His words made my knees wobble as he spoke in a low, chilling voice. "You should not be making lewd sounds Link."

I press my hand down on my lips as I muffle a sound. Before I could do anything else, I felt Linebeck's tongue lick my ear. I let out a small noise as I try to push him away.

He wraps one of his arms around me and with his other, places it on my inner thigh. I jolt when I feel his hand move up a little.

"L-linebeck... W-wait- Ah..."

I tried to move his hand away but it was too late, he was already rubbing me through my tights. I tremble from under him as he licks my neck slowly. I jerk to the side, trying to break free.

"L-linebeck please...! I-i feel weird a-and I-i c... can't be-" I was shut up by Linebeck's lips.

His lips came to life against mine. It was like.. He was hungry for me. I can feel my mind go numb. This kiss is amazing. I don't want it to end. Linebeck pulls back and licks my lips, poking with his tongue at my bottom lip.

"You're mouth. Open it."He says with a husky voice.

I tremble as I slowly open my mouth slightly. Linebeck comes for the kiss again but this time, his tongue attacks me. His tongue was all over the place. It was gliding over every inch of my mouth. My whole body went limp.

After what seemed forever of him kissing me, he grabbed me and walked to the bed and placed me down in a quick motion, hopping on top of me a second later.

I can feel myself losing to him. My god Linebeck was amazing.

I felt his big hand rub me again, but harder this time. I moaned as he gritted his teeth. I moaned loudly as he rubbed more.

I guess Linebeck's control snapped because it was before long he ripped the damn tights off my body with my underwear and grabbed my member hard. I gasped at the contact of his cold hands. It wasn't till long before he started to jerk me off.

"L-linebeck~" I moaned out loudly as he kept jerking me off. He would stop every so often to pinch the tip and kiss me. I can feel myself release some liquid from my member. "Linebeck w-wait I-"

Before I could say anything more, my body jerks as I thrust my hips upward and moan Linebecks name. Hot, white liquid poured out of my member as I laid there, gasping for air. Linebeck moves back and releases his grip on my member.

I fall back onto the bed and try to catch some air. Linebeck seems to stare blankly at his hand. I look at him and call out to him. "Linebeck?" He looks at me and blinks. I open my mouth to say something before he runs out of the room.

* * *

 **Ayeeeeee. Que pasa amigos c:**

 **Chapter three is done~ How did you like it? More will be heading your way lovies I hope you like my stories c': See you in the next chapter! Ciao~**


	4. The Run Away Captain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda Phantom Hourglass or any Legend of Zelda games. I also do not own any of the characters, names and/or any thing to do with Legend of Zelda. I only take credit for the fanfic that I made and the plot I thought of. Please support the official release of Legend of Zelda series and Daiki Iwamoto / Nintendo.**

 **Oh globs. Its been awhile. QAQ Forgive me shenpai~~~**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews guys! I love you all and please don't be shy to message me! I love reading what everyone has to say. Thank you for showing interest in my story and to show my thanks, here is chapter 4! Enjoy~ BTW the LAST CHAPTER for this Fanfic :3**

* * *

Chapter Four - The Run Away Captain

 **Linebeck's POV**

I ran.

Though it wasn't a very wise idea since I AM ON A FREAKIN SHIP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN.

Not smart Linebeck, not smart. I ran out of the room and dashed to the control room and hid in a nearby barrel. Oh man what happen to me? I just felt my tension and sanity snap when I heard Link moan like that and did...

AHHHHHHHHH WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!

I did something so terrible out of my own needs to a kid. I'm going to hell for this.

I shake my head and shut my eyes tightly. What have I done, the kid must hate me or find me disgusting. I can't face him.

I hear a familiar fluttering sound above my head. It wasn't before long til I felt my eardrums ring from how close Ciela was to my ear, screaming.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO LINK?!"

I was so scared that I slowly turn my head toward her. "H-hey... Ciela..."

She look so pissed. I was afraid she was going to kill me. And knowing her, she would enjoy it too.

She let's out a scary sound. "Linebeck James The III. You march right back into that room and you apologize to Link. Or so help me I will strip you butt naked and leave you STRANDED in Outset Island."

Her voice has gotten so menacing that I felt shivers down my spine. I swallowed hard, too afraid to even move. She glared at me. "I don't know what you did to him to make him cry but you fix this. And you fix this now."

I blinked.

Link is crying?

I guess Ciela saw the expression of my face cause she backed off and said quietly, "He doesn't know I saw him but he seemed terribly heartbroken." I shot right up to my feet. What did I do.

What have I done.

 **Links POV**

-Back track to when Linebeck ran out the room-

What.

I saw as Linebeck dashed right out of the room. I stood in shock.

Did he just leave me? So many bad thoughts swarmed my mind all at once. I can see my vision start to blur as my tears invaded my eye sight. I wrap my arms around my legs as I hug myself, sniffling.

Did he find me displeasing? Was it the way I sounded? Was it something I said? So many things were running in my head. I shut my eyes hard and wished I could disappear. What did I do to deserve this? I wish-

The door to Linebeck's room swings right open and I lift my head immediately.

I see a flustered Linebeck standing at the doorway. His chest is raising rapidly as he had his forearm press onto the side on the door frame. He has a open up white shirt and his pants are barely handing onto his thin waist.

Before I could even do or say anything, Linebeck dashes to me and embraces me into a tight hug.

"Link I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I was just worried what you might of think of me and I panicked and like I usually do, I flee from the bad stuff. Oh Link, I am so sorry. I-i.."

Linebeck's voice was nothing but a uneven whisper. I can feel the tears from Linebeck hit my shoulder.

"Link I-"

I clung onto Linebeck and sobbed quietly in his arms.

"I-i thought you hated me or found me displeasing. I was so scared that I upset you or something."I let our a shuddered breath as I try to wipe my tears from my face.

Linebeck lean in and kisses my tears and shakes his head. "Never would I ever find you displeasing my little pipsqueak."

"Oh get a ROOM you two!" Ciela flutters around over our heads and I hear Linebeck chuckle. "Oh Ciela, we already have a room. You're just in our way."

Ciela blushes and storms out of the room embarrassed. "Gah! I don't wanna see this!"

We both laugh and I shake my head as Linebeck gives me a kiss.

I can get use to this.

* * *

 **Ayeeeeee peeps. I know, kindof a small chapter D: I am so so SO sorry this came out so damn late!**

 **QAQ League and moving to a new house and going to college is taking over my life. I will write more! But as for this little fanfic, it's done :D Now don't get all sad! I will write more of this delicious couple BD But for now I will focus on a new pairing!**

 **Please support me and thank you so much for seeing this til the end! Til next time- Ikami out**


End file.
